


I will protect Captain Levi

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Baby, Baby Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Fluff Day, Fluff, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Jealous Mikasa Ackerman, M/M, Magical Accidents, Parent Eren Yeager, Potions Accident, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: When Captain Levi is accidentally turned into a baby; Hange puts Eren in charge of him until he reverts back to his normal body. But can Eren handle being a parent for a year? Let alone protect him from a jealous Mikasa's rage? What will become of Eren as he is stuck acting as Levi's guardian!





	1. Baby Levi

**Author's Note:**

> So basically through carelessness Hange transforms Levi into a baby and leaves him in Eren's care
> 
> Prepare for Fluff in chapter and future upcoming ones; I hold no responsibility for problems caused by sweetness
> 
> Try not to have a heart attack from Baby Levi cuteness; though it may be hard to deal with

Eren rushed down the stairs quickly. He had heard from Hange that something bad had happened to Captain Levi causing him to be unable to fight the titans; he shivered at the idea of Levi smashing his body to the point he could no longer fight. He was one of the cores best soldiers; to lose him would be a great casualty to humanity.

"CAPTAIN LEVI!" he cried slamming open Hange's lab door. His eyes were wide with concern and he was very out of breath from running. He had even ignored his friends to get here despite their complaints. After learning that the man he looked up to had been hurt in some way he had got into a state of panic over what could be wrong with him.

He had a feeling Mikasa would get jealous and annoyed causing Armin to calm her down again. He really sometimes felt that she spent too much time looking after him and not herself; she needed to spoil herself sometimes too. She had been this way since they were kids; it wasn't healthy for her and she needed to get some friends.

Hange smiled at Eren warmly "Hey Eren" she called in a friendly tone. Now that he was here Levi would calm down; he had been quite rowdy up until this point. It was quite unusual seeing Levi throw a tantrum. Guess he cared for Eren a lot more than he let on; who knew her captain could be such a Tsundere.

Eren approached anxiously "Where's the captain? Is he hurt? Is he alive? What happened?" he asked quickly not missing a beat. He would never forgive himself if he got into danger even if it wasn't his fault. The idea of not being able to help him brought sickness to his stomach; it had been bad enough losing team Levi.

"Woah Eren calm down. The Captain isn't hurt he's just fine; but he won't be able to fight for a while" she explained calmly. At least not in this body; he was way too weak right now. Until he changed back he was temporarily grounded and was not allowed to fight Titans; otherwise he would undoubtedly die.

Eren raised his eyebrow but was filled with relief; the captain was one of the only reasons he was alive right now. If something happened to him he would undoubtedly be killed upon the spot. He had so much to accomplish yet; he couldn't die now and would keep fighting until the Titans were dead and remained that way.

"Ok…so what's wrong with him is he sick?" Eren asked curiously. It seemed very unlikely though; despite that Levi was still human he always kept everything very clean. But even Humanities strongest was susceptible to such things as a cold or other such sicknesses; not all germs were capable of being killed.

Hange laughed nervously "You may want to sit down for this one Eren" she warned kindly. He would most likely faint when he saw him; she almost had herself after it happened. However she was now used to it and just loved teasing Levi for being so adorable; much to his annoyance and complaint.

Eren hesitated then did as he was told. Whatever it was if in involved him needing to sit down the situation was still very serious indeed. She expected some minor fainting and lack of words. However he had no idea of just what he was in store for; as the real surprise would shock him worse than he knew.

_**A few moments later** _

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Eren cried loudly his voice higher than it had been before he started puberty. Being 15 his voice had started to crack but was not fully masculine as of yet. He was quite self conscious about it and tended to keep it to himself; as Jean and the others would tease the crap out of him.

"SSSHH! You'll scare him and he's already twitchy as it is!" Hange scolded firmly. Being in this form everything would be unusual and weird to him. Yelling loudly would do no good at all in this situation. Babies were sensitive to loud sounds after all; yelling would only make him cry.

There in Hange's arms being held close to her bosom; was none other than Captain Levi now trapped in the body of a baby. A very cute baby however with an undercut and chubby little cherub cheeks. He was wearing a white blouse with long sleeves and some dark blue trousers. He was looking somewhat timid and annoyed while clinging to Hange nervously. He looked like if you scared him he would definitely start crying.

"C…. can he talk?" Eren asked curiously. He did appear to be a couple of months old in this form; so, he should be just starting to speak. However, it would make little to no sense in this body. He could only imagine how cute Levi would look trying to talk in his small baby form; god it made him want to cry from pure joy.

Hange smiled "Not much but yes; he's still in there personality wise but being a baby he can't communicate" she explained firmly. However that would adapt the more time he spent around his peers. It was only Levi's body that had changed into that of a baby; his mind was still that of a 35-year-old male. However, because this body wasn't aware of that; he couldn't communicate with them.

Levi pouted crossly feeling ashamed of his new form; he was so weak and unable to use his capabilities as a soldier. How the hell had Hange managed to get him into this mess? For all she was supposed to be the smartest on their team; she was good at fucking up an awful lot and it was becoming a problem.

Eren stared at him in awe; who knew his scary and very dark humored captain would be so cute as a baby? I mean sure he was attractive as an adult but now he was just pure cuteness and innocence. Just what the hell had happened to him during puberty or childhood that had caused him to become so...mean?

Hange laughed in amusement "Cute, isn't he? You'd never think our scary captain could have started off like this right?" she teased playfully. He looked just like the pictures she had seen from his childhood. She often teased him about it resulting in fights between her and Levi; ones that ended in her getting badly hurt.

Eren nodded in agreement his green eyes glowing with shock and curiosity as he gazed at his new baby captain. He wondered if he had been that cute as a baby; after all he had never seen pictures. He reached out his finger to poke Levi's cheeks gently; the baby winced at the contact but didn't complain. He smiled gently at him; baby Levi was undeniably cute.

"So how long is he stuck like this?" Eren asked curiously. Hopefully not forever or he would have to go through puberty and adult life all over again. By the time Levi became a teenager in his lifetime; he would already be an adult in his early twenties.

Hange smiled "Only a year; the drug was actually supposed to help with his insomnia but I guess I got the batch wrong" she explained awkwardly. While she admitted, she was a highly intelligent woman; even she was capable of making mistakes just like everyone else.

Levi looked up at Eren quietly his eyes curious yet gentle; he reached out slowly and gripped Eren's finger tightly. He then started staring at it curiously; like he had never seen hands before. He wiggled it up and down for a bit watching the way it bent causing Eren and Hange to stifle laughs of his cuteness.

He then started trying to move forward towards Eren almost falling out of Hange's grip. He started whining in complaint at the lack of being able to touch or be close to Eren himself. He wriggled and fought desperately to get out of Hange's grasp; he didn't want to be held by her anymore since it was her fault he was like this.

"Seems he's attached to you" she teased fondly. In this body Levi, would develop an attachment to someone he liked or trusted; that said person being Eren. Children tended to do this when they met a new person they felt safe around. After this happened they tended to stay close to that person and cling to them. They would not let go of that person and stay beside them indefinitely; it was basically marking them.

Eren blushed "What? Why me?" he cried suddenly embarrassment filling him. While he wasn't a bad guy he did tend to have a shitty temper as said by his peers. He was probably the most difficult person to make friends with; hell it had taken a year before he and Jean could stand each other.

Hange smiled "maybe cos your sweet?" she suggested cheekily. While Eren could be hot headed and often short tempered; he was a good-natured person deep down. She had seen this from the way he treated his friends and how much Mikasa clung to him.

Levi continued to complain bitterly until Eren took Levi from Hange's grip. He had to support his hand under his butt and place a hand on his back until he was stable. If he dropped Levi he would be in deep shit once he changed back.

Levi gurgled contently as he was pressed against Eren's warm chest. He smelled clean and warm not like shitty glasses who smelled like chemicals. He nuzzled deeper into the teens chest wanting to breath more of Eren's scent in as if he couldn't get enough of it.

Eren held firmly onto Levi as to keep him supported; he looked up at Hange curiously "Any idea of what we're going to do while he's like this?" he asked curiously. He knew that he had to keep Levi safe no matter what; if someone got their hands on him he could get seriously hurt.

Hange hummed thoughtfully "Well I would keep him with me but I have to take care of the other recruits…." She then smiled eagerly "…How about you look after him Eren?" she suggested. He was more than capable enough and had shown he was responsible and willing to take orders; so he should do just fine.

"ME?!" Eren cried in shock his voice cracking. He was only 15! He wasn't exactly naïve but he wasn't old enough to understand adult life yet; how the hell was he supposed to look after a baby? He could look after himself but even he needed help sometimes; he wasn't fucking superman!

Hange smiled "You'll be fine Eren; he's already attached to you so things should go smoothly" she reassured him kindly. As long as he kept their now infant captain safe there should be no problems. But if something did happen to Levi he would have to get scolded; no matter how much she liked him.

Eren irked anxiously and looked down at the infant Levi in his hands. He had never looked after a baby before; what if he messed up? What about milk and such? He didn't have boobs! How the hell was he supposed to raise a child for a year?!

_**Later** _

Eren sat in Levi's quarters quietly sat on the bed. He had just spent the past hour staring into Levi's eyes quietly. He could do nothing but stare at him right now; he was still in awe. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening and it wasn't all a dream.

"Can you even understand me?" Eren asked thoughtfully. Hange had said that despite still being mentally 35 years old he was unable to communicate. However so far he hadn't heard Levi utter a word to validate this fact which worried him.

Levi looked up at him quietly his bluish silver eyes intense; filled with wonder and curiosity. The teen could only imagine what kind of thoughts were running through his head. Was he hungry? Sleepy? Bored, needing a hug? God he had no idea because Levi could barely speak to him!

"Eh…wen" Levi responded bluntly his tone optimistic. He could see Eren was worried about him but in this body, he couldn't reassure him. He could only make awkward sounds or awkward sentences with very little words.

Eren blinked; he was trying to speak but like Hange said he couldn't because of his current form. He really felt bad for his poor captain being stuck like this and unable to speak to him. However he would do his best to learn baby language; that way he would know what to do or what Levi wanted.

"Ehwen …don…wowy… bout….me" Levi responded stiffly trying to speak. His voice came out firm but stiff due to lack of being able to talk. His face looked semi stubborn as he said this due to annoyance of not being able to speak properly.

Eren's eyes lit up; Levi couldn't speak properly like this but he was trying. The fact his captain was trying to make him feel better about the situation brought warmth to his heart. He smiled warmly and stroked Levi's head; even like this his captain never ceased to amaze him "Thanks Captain; I'll do my best to look after you like this" he said gently.

Levi looked up at Eren his expression softening; he then moved closer to Eren and nuzzled into his chest. He was warm and he felt safe; so, for now until he got his body back Eren would be looking after him. Guess it would be ok for now; he had Eren to keep him safe.


	2. Teenage parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short I basically wrote this in the middle of the night and was pretty tired
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter and will try and make the next update longer

ren wondered back to Levi's room quietly carrying a warm bowl of mashed apples and milk. He knew Levi liked to drink tea but it wasn't appropriate given his small body and that in this form he needed a lot of sleep. He knew Levi wouldn't be happy about it but given the situation he was putting hid foot down and banning Levi's tea intake.

His mother had always told him as a child; good food and sleep were essential to growing up. Tea would only keep Levi awake and make him too excitable; so until he got his body back tea was off the menu. Unfair; Yes but for Levi's own good and he could complain all he wanted when he was back to normal.

He opened the door slowly to find Levi sitting on the bed quietly looking sad. Had he really missed him that much despite only being 5 minutes or so? He had no idea Levi was so fond of him. He had always believed that Levi found him to be a pest or bothersome; treating his duty of caring for him like a chore and a waste of his time.

"Levi I'm back" Eren responded cheerfully. He had made sure they were the right temperature so Levi wouldn't burn his tongue at all. Babies were sensitive to such things after all. He would feel awful if he was to accidentally hurt Levi while he was trapped in this body; plus he knew his comrades would be upset too.

"Ehwen!" Levi cried happily his steely blue eyes shining brightly. He had been gone for far too long and he was getting hungry; thank god he came back. He was worried that Hange or Erwin had caught him in the hall and kept him waiting. Damn shitty glasses could talk for the whole of humanity; she never tended to shut up or calm down whatsoever.

Eren smiled "I brought mashed apples and milk; I did my best to make them warm enough to handle" he said kindly. Unlike adults Levi couldn't blow on foods to make sure they were the right temperature. The idea of Levi burning his mouth and crying would make him feel like shit since Hange had left him in his care until he changed back.

He approached the bed then placed the tray on the bedside table. He then picked up Levi and placed him on his lap balancing him so he could semi sit up. However, Levi was eager to see what had in the bowl. His bluish gray eyes filled with wonder and excitement as he tried to see what was inside the mystery bowl on the tray Eren brought in.

"Ok; don't wriggle too much or I'll spill" Eren said firmly picking up the bowl of mashed apples. He had added a small hint of cinnamon to make sure he had a little spice to his dish. He knew it was a gamble at Levi may not like it; but he had taken the risk knowing Levi was still mentally an adult. He was really worried Levi would be on his case once he changed back.

Levi nodded quietly and gazed at the delicious smelling bowl of warm fruit. Though his adult mind felt semi annoyed at being chided; his child side couldn't be more than happy to eat Eren's cooking. Then again who wouldn't be happy about free food? Be they child or adult; free food was the best thing ever regardless of age!

Eren took a small spoonful; blew on it a few times and directed it towards Levi' mouth smiling warmly. He had tasted it before hand and had no doubt that Levi would love it. Good thing he made too much to begin with or he would have eaten the entire lot himself without care; yes it was that tasty.

Levi hesitated then opened his mouth and took a bite; as soon as he tasted it his eyes widened and his taste buds were alive. For something so simple the food truly had a lot of flavour indeed. How had Eren made something as ordinary as an apple and made it into something so fucking delicious?!

"Soooo Gwuuuud!" Levi cried out eagerly almost falling forwards as he tried to get another spoonful. He needed more of this delicious substance and now; he couldn't wait to eat more of it. He didn't care if he got fat as a baby from overeating fruit; he would be happy from eating this goodness that Eren had served him.

It seemed Eren was full of surprises; be it in personality, experience, transformation or basic skills. He was always able to make light of a situation in some way or another; no matter what form it came in. Thank god he was the one looking after him and not Erwin; he would scold the crap out of him and tease him relentlessly.

He would even have Hange perform more experiments on him in order to try and fix the situation; that would only end with him crying and the period of time he was trapped like this extend. While he respected Erwin he did tend to sometimes fuck up every now and again by jumping to conclusions or taking the serious route first.

Eren was surprised by his sudden outburst but caught him quickly before he fell; god looking after an infant Levi was no end of surprises. He would have to keep a close eye on him from now on; just to be sure he didn't get hurt. Good thing they were sharing a bed so Levi wouldn't fall out at any point; he only prayed however that he didn't wet the bed.

He then started feeding Levi more apples to which the small baby ate it up happily. Seeing Levi with such a content and happy expression brought warmth to his soul. He had hoped to one day see that expression on his captain's face. However for a long time it had only seemed like a dream that would never actually happen.

" _Who knew captain Levi could act like this? He always acts so sullen and moody I didn't think it possible"_ Eren thought to himself as he fed Levi contently. He felt a little special to see Levi like this instead of anyone else; it was his precious secret that he could keep to himself before anyone else knew about it. His own dirty little secret that only he and Hange knew about.

Levi always acted so distant, grumpy and straightforward in a somewhat rude way. He cared little for what others thought of him and didn't care if he intimidated or insulted them. He was feared around the core for his temper, sadistic side and ability to read others easily. There were no secrets around Levi and he always knew how to get something out of you.

To see him so defenseless, weak, innocent and cute was something Eren wasn't used to. He was used to looking up to Levi; not acting as the role model and babysitter. However he would do his best to leave a good impression on Levi and show him just how capable and responsible he could be; then hopefully Levi would chide him less when he changed back.

He then spotted Levi had some apple on his cheek and chuckled. Guess he really was eager to finish his cooking; he was no expert but he could handle basic meals. He would have to learn how to cook if Levi enjoyed his food so much. However he had no idea of just what kind of things other than fruit Levi could consume.

Eren wiped the food off with his finger and ate it humming contently at the flavour; the flavours were perfectly balanced. He wondered if he should make this again seeing as how Levi enjoyed it so much. "Who knew clean freak Levi could be so messy" he teased playfully. Adult Levi was very keen on hygiene and keeping everything clean; but this form of Levi gave no fucks about anything.

Levi pouted crossly at Eren's teasing; he was stuck in an infant's body. His control over how he worked his body wasn't as good as when he was an adult; give him a break here! Its not like he enjoyed being so helpless and unable to do anything for himself! It was damn near humiliating for fucks sake!

While he was grateful that the boy he was supposed to protect was now looking after him; he didn't appreciate Eren being so patronizing about it. He was a respected human being and wasn't happy about it. Yet here he was being teased by a fucking 15 year old kid!

_**After** _

Eren picked up the tray of empty food and gazed down at the bed fondly. After eating and being burped Levi had fallen asleep on his bed almost immediately. He really was a child falling asleep so suddenly after just eating. But then again he had stressed out a lot earlier after his change so no wonder he was sleeping so soundly now.

He looked so peaceful like that; it was a relief to know like this Levi was able to catch up with the sleep he had lost over the years. Eren wondered if the main cause was stress or anxiety. Petra had once explained before her death that Levi dealt with pretty bad insomnia and only slept 2-3 hours at best which was why he was always so grumpy.

He knew that Levi had a lot of secrets and had lost many people close to him. He acted cold and kept his emotions locked away; but given he was human he of course had feelings too. It was amazing to know that Levi was not only physically strong but emotionally strong. He had endured a lot over the years of working in the core and he deserved more respect for it.

It was the reason he didn't like Mikasa badmouthing him; she didn't know anything about him or the motive behind his actions. Everyone had a reason for something they did; even if it was hard to understand. Yes Levi was a scary and often conflicted presence to be around but if Hange cared about him so much plus for Petra to have loved him; then he had to be a good person.

Eren then placed the tray outside for Hange; she would be checking up on them later so she could take it then. He didn't want to leave Levi's side right now; given he was vulnerable and was asleep. He knew Levi had a lot of enemies and right now they could attack him from the inside; yes he was referencing to Mikasa among other people.

He wanted to keep him safe and comforted; no doubt Levi was panicking about everything but couldn't vocalize it. Being transformed into a baby suddenly by one of your subordinates and unable to communicate; who wouldn't be upset by it. It would be confusing, frightening and stressful; not knowing how or when you would be able to change back.

Slowly he removed his boots and lay on the bed beside Levi wrapping his arm around him gently. At first Levi stiffened at the sudden contact then relaxed again and moved closer to Eren. His thumb was stuck in his mouth and he was curled up in a little blanket ball. He was the cutest thing ever and Eren was screaming happily on the inside at seeing Levi like this.

"Sweet dreams captain" Eren said gently snuggling up to the sleeping boy. It seemed like being the babysitter of his captain wouldn't be so bad after all. Though it wouldn't be easy he would stay by his side and protect him indefinitely until he got his body back.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji visits Eren to see how he is coping as Levi's new babysitter
> 
> Secrets revealed and confessions are made; subtle hints at relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert so be warned

Hanji made her way quietly towards Eren's room; so far it had been 2 days since she had turned their captain into an infant. Considering Eren himself was still a kid she wondered how he was coping. She was willing to bet ok; given how Eren was quite a hard headed individual and stubborn to the core.

Taking care of a child when you yourself was a child would not be easy. I mean Eren was 15 so he was old enough to join the military; but he was still a minor in some cases. He had a lot of growing up to do as shown in his years of being a trainee according to the reports of Keith Shadis.

He wasn't old enough to drink until he was 18 and sexual consent was not until the age of 16. Yes, it seemed odd but as long at the partner consented and their feelings towards the act was mutual there was no problem.

He was almost old enough to find himself a girlfriend (or boyfriend if Eren swung that way) and embrace them with his love. He knew Mikasa liked him; but he felt that Eren may not feel the same. Ah; the complexities of young love was truly a fascinating topic indeed; however not as interesting as titans.

Today she had come with spare clothes for Levi and breakfast for the two of them. Chicken soup and bread for Eren; warm milk and gruel with honey for Levi. Not exactly fancy but still filling. Considering at his current physical age Levi would have few teeth and mainly gums; he couldn't eat a lot of solid food yet. And given their food situation they couldn't be picky.

Despite their favour under the king and getting good treatment now and again; they still had to live on the basics most of the time. But they would rather have the basics than have spoils from such an asshole. Levi never had been the ass-kissing type and neither had she despite her cheerful demeanor; even she had standards after all.

She had been up all night getting scolded by Erwin for her accident as well as looking for an antidote. So far, she was drawing blanks and was still sleepy from being up all night. God knows she was trying but she couldn't exactly remember how the hell she had managed to do so in the first place; she had been trying to make a drug to help with his insomnia.

She had tested every form of mixture she could think of and tested them on a titan. However, nothing had seemed to work and she had sacrificed a test subject for nothing which had left her in a somewhat bad mood. Mixing stress with exhaustion was never a good thing and the outcome of the individuals mood only made it worse.

She could only hope Eren got some sleep; babies could either be very restless or sleep very well. She only hoped Eren got the latter or this was going to be a very tough year for him. He would have months of little to no sleep as all babies sleep patterns were different; some slept peacefully and others were restless.

At least it would give him better appreciation for what his mother had gone through at some point; but also for mothers in general. For sacrificing sleep and their mental state for care for their offspring. There really wasn't anything a mother wouldn't do for her child; a mothers love knew no bounds.

Eventually Hanji reached Levi's bedroom door and knocked on it. Given he was taking care of Levi he had been given the right to stay in Levi's room as long as he looked after it. Plus given how Levi clung to him sleeping in another room wasn't optional unless they wanted to deal with a screaming Levi for a year.

If he so much as left anything out of place or messed it up; Levi would tear him a new one. So he had been given strict instructions to clean Levi's chambers accordingly and take care of all the contents.

"Eren it's me; I brought breakfast" Hanji called kindly her tone cheerful. She did feel pretty bad for thrusting this responsibility on Eren like this. The bedroom door opened and Eren opened it looking decent but still had bed hair. Levi was sat sulking on the bed with puffy cheeks and close to tears.

While she had always teased Levi for his moodiness as an adult; his baby form sulking was a whole new level of cute. It made her want to keep him all to herself and never let him go. However she was still a soldier and she had work to do both inside the base and out on the field so she would have to hold her urges at bay.

"Thanks Hanji; you're a lifesaver" he said gratefully taking the tray. He then invited the older woman in as he placed the tray on Levi's bedside table. I mean she was Levi's team member and the one responsible for all this; so, he needed her now more than ever. Plus, when she wasn't being scary and bat shit insane; Hanji was…. Ok.

"That bad huh?" Hanji said empathetically. He looked like he had gotten more sleep than she had which made her envious of the teen; but from his tone it sounded otherwise. She wished she could have been as lucky as Eren but instead she had been forced to work and got a measly 4 hour sleep with help from coffee to keep her going.

However, he would have to get used to such a thing; it was only going to get harder from here out. But if Eren needed any help she would be happy to assist him in any way she could. I mean it would at least help condole for the trouble she had gotten them both into by trying to help Levi get more sleep.

Eren blinked "Hmm? No I slept well it's just he's been fussing for over an hour now and I couldn't figure out why. I didn't realize he was hungry until a little while ago" he explained. Upon hearing those words Hanji huffed a little in annoyance; wishing she could have been as fortunate.

He had tried burping him, checking his nappy, rocking him, playing peekaboo and checking if he was too warm. He wasn't sleepy as he had taken a good while to wake up and been peaceful. He had gone through every potential problem off the top of his head by remembering stories about his infancy his mother had told him before her death.

It wasn't till both Levi and Eren's stomachs gurgled that Eren realized his Captain was hungry. Since he was in a baby's body now it was harder to figure out what he needed. However he knew Hanji would be coming to check on them after reports from Erwin had come in so he had asked about breakfast while he was talking about Hanji.

If it was this hard for him; he could only imagine what his mother had gone through as he was growing up. It only made him feel like shit for all the things he had said to her in the past. But up until the end she had acted as a mother with nothing but strength and selflessness despite his shitty temper.

Hanji walked over to the bed and smiled at Levi warmly "Morning Levi; were you good for Eren?" she teased playfully. Even as a baby she couldn't help but mess with him. Levi pouted and gurgled crossly at Hanji's comment. Just because he was a baby didn't mean he was automatically ill behaved; he was trying to express himself.

He could tell shitty glasses was having fun with his; once he was back to normal he would make her pay for putting him through this. He was mentally plotting his revenge in the form of a small baby.

"Eren; you eat and clean yourself up. I'll take care of Levi" she said kindly. She might as well give him a brief break while she was here after all. Plus she could get away from Erwin and working for a while; though she was a cheerful individual her work was indeed stressful and drained her mentally.

Eren hesitated "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. I mean she was putting a lot on stake by having the titan shifter care for their captain as it was. God knows he didn't want Levi's name to be drug the mud more than it was already.

Hanji smiled "Of course; you don't know when this chance will come again after all" she reminded him cheekily. When you were a parent and given the gift of free time and personal space; you reveled in it. Because you never knew how long that moment would last before the baby was pestering you again.

Eren smiled and escaped to the bathroom to enjoy a warm bath and dress himself. He knew Levi was in good hands with Hanji; she had known him the longest after all. he had a feeling she was more than capable of dealing with whatever he dished at her.

She was one of the few who could handle Levi and was capable of counter attacking his arguments. She knew all the ways to get inside his head and under his skin and affect him mentally and emotionally. On top of that she was the only one ballsy enough to make fun of his height; which not even his old squad had the balls to do.

Back when Levi had first joined the squad Hanji had been amongst the scouts. However, she wasn't squad leader back then and just one of the recruits. Upon first meeting him she had been drawn and intrigued by him.

However, that meant she knew about his first team made of two friends he had made growing up. She had been beside him when he first lost the most important people in his life. He had come back looking broken but contemplative; after learning about the losses from Erwin she had gone into shock and cried a little herself.

She had helped soothe and comfort him after the loss of Isabel and Farlan; helping heal his broken heart. Unlike Erwin's more fierce approach and harsh words she had been gentle, caring and helped him recover from his tragic loss.

She was one of the few people other than Erwin to understand his mood pattern and personality; reading him like an open book. She understood his humour and body language better than most and always knew how to make him smile.

She had entrusted one of her closest companions to the care of a boy they were supposed to be protecting and training. He would be sure to keep Levi safe from harm while he was like this. If not just for his own respect for him; but for the sake of a woman who had grown alongside him from his own trainee years.

Because he was caring for a baby; he was forced to put training on hold while Levi was stuck like this. However, he still did his cleaning and other duties such as helping Hanji when she needed it. It was the least he could do after all.

_ **Later** _

Eren sat in the tub quietly his head leaning over the side of the bath as he enjoyed the warmth of the bath water. Steam erupting from the temperature of the water and his own body heat. Water trickled down his developing abs, cheeks and strands of his dark brown hair. It was very rare he got to relax like this in the core so he was making sure to enjoy it.

Since day one of joining the core he had been on the edge; constantly worrying about getting close to the core and of being used to them. Not betraying their trust and not fucking up. Trying to convince them that despite his ability to shift into a monster they were trying to beat; he was still human at core and hated Titans as much as they did.

He was unable to get close to Petra or the others for very long due to the fact that they had been tense with him at first. However, over time they had warmed up to him in their own way. Showing levels of trust towards him despite performing their duties to the very end like true soldiers.

But as soon as he had grown close to them he had lost them just like he had his mother. He could have transformed and saved them but he didn't because he was following their orders. If only he had gone with his heart and changed even when they told him not to; at least they may have lived otherwise.

Their lives had been lost because he hesitated when he had the chance. He would never forgive the female titan for what she had done and would be sure to kill her when he had the chance.

Over time he and Levi had developed some form of understanding and trust. He was less aggressive with Eren and was more patient with him. His temper had ebbed and he was still strict and acted accordingly; but he was less intense than he had been upon first meeting the teenager.

Levi had sacrificed a lot for him; his career, his team, his friends, his position and even going against the higher ups. He had faith in Eren and the latter would be sure to show his gratitude. "I'll make it up to Levi now; by helping him when he is weak like this" Eren said to himself quietly. He would show his appreciation to all Levi had done for him by caring for his now weaker form.

_ **After** _

Eren exited the bathroom quietly wearing his usual olive green shirt, brown pants and a towel wrapped around his head. He had really needed that bath to clear his head and clean himself.

"You certainly look refreshed" Hanji said kindly. Levi was sat on her lap as she fed him spoons of gruel which he was very much enjoying. She knew adding that honey would make it easier to consume; though she never pegged Levi to have a sweet tooth.

Eren smiled "Thanks Hanji; I needed that more than I thought" he said gratefully. He never knew how good a bath could feel until now after working so hard. Though he had to admit he did feel the heat affecting his head a little bit.

Hanji smiled at him "Your soup is still hot; though it will have cooled to a more edible temperature now" she said pointing to his bowl. When she had first brought it in the bowl had been steaming; now it was just rolling warm wafts of heat and eating temperature. Fresh bread was laid beside his bowl and looked tempting.

"Was he ok? I couldn't hear anything in the bathroom" Eren asked worriedly. Though Levi seemed a little calmer than he had been before; he wondered what magic she had used on him in order to get Levi to settle so well.

Hanji smiled "He's eating up his breakfast like a good boy; your certainly were right on the assumption he was hungry" she explained kindly. She had blown on the gruel to make sure it didn't burn his tongue. As she spooned it into his mouth Levi's eyes had lit up like stars.

He then wriggled desperate to take the spoon from her to which she had laughed. Hanji had then sat him up and spoon fed him until Eren was done. However Levi had made it clear he had no current interest in leaving her lap whatsoever.

Eren sat down on the bed with his food admiring Hanji holding baby Levi close to her. Despite being such a workaholic she was pretty good with kids. She seemed to know exactly what to do and how to deal with how Levi was feeling. Yes, that would be because she had been beside him for so long but now it was different.

She knew what he needed and wanted almost immediately despite the fact that he was now a baby. She knew how to settle him and how to mess with him. "You're really good with him" Eren said casually as he began to eat. The soup was good, creamy rich and not too salty; filling and full of flavour.

Hanji hummed playfully as she continued to feed him "Levi is still Levi even though he's different on the outside" she said fondly. Even though he was a baby now; he was still the captain and still an Ackerman to the core.

Eren saw the look of admiration on Hange's face and stopped eating. Though everyone looked up to Levi; there was a strong sense of love on her face as she said it. Unlike Petra's look of admiration to Levi; Hanji wore true fondness and affection on her face when she spoke about Levi. She was also one of the few to dare to piss him off.

The bond they had was hard to interpret but it was clear Levi had a lot of trust and faith in Hanji. He cared about her greatly and the two worked well together. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed wondering if he should ask. Though from her tone and actions it seemed as though she was in love with Levi.

The two bickered a lot and they loved to tease one another. She laughed at his jokes and tended to understand his sense of humour. The two bickered like a married couple and even Erwin was used to their behaviour.

"Say Hanji" he asked cautiously. He didn't want to say this and end up making himself look like an idiot; so, he would say it as carefully as possible. I mean he had been known to jump the gun and take things the wrong way before; misreading any situation easily.

Hanji looked up at Eren curiously after making sure Levi had his mouthful. Her eyes shone with interest but her body language was calm and approachable. You would never think this woman could act like a manic madwoman at the flip of a coin.

"Hmm?" she responded calmly her tone interested. Did he need advice on something? Was he blaming himself about all this? She knew Eren had a lot on his shoulders for a teenager. But he could come to her anytime if something was bothering him.

Eren gripped his spoon tightly and stared down at his food; given how Levi would understand all this despite being a baby made it even more uncomfortable. What he may be assuming could put him in trouble later on. Plus, it would become very uncomfortable for him later on if brought up in conversation.

"You…. You and Captain Levi. Are you …. I mean… by any chance are you two?" Eren began awkwardly. His nerves were high and his heartbeat was starting to pick up. God he felt like a kid who had been caught with their hand in the biscuit tin.

"A couple?" Hanji finished playfully. It seemed Eren was more perceptive than he seemed to be on the outside despite what people thought about him. Not that she minded; she and Levi had never been trying to hide it in the first place. Its just that most people weren't good at picking up their relationship.

Eren blushed shyly but nodded; he did admire Levi a great deal as a person and had admired him since he was a kid. People mistook his actions for romantic but in fact they were far from it.

Levi was the person he wanted to become when he got older; strong, capable and someone who put his comrade's wellbeing above his own. Who valued his teammates and was a great leader. He showed great empathy for others though you would never guess it and his emotions ran deep like far but he did well to hide them.

Levi also filled a figure in his life he had missed for the past 5 years of his life; a father. He was able to teach him life lessons, give him advice and helped him grow as a man though he did so in an odd way.

Hanji sighed fondly at Eren's embarrassment; though the teen had a fearsome temper it seemed he was capable of acting shy and awkward too. She wondered if his friends and teammates knew he was capable of acting in such a way.

"We haven't been a couple for long; however, I guess it sort of started after he lost his companions after Erwin sought him out. I was there when he needed someone at his weakest…" she explained gently.

She hadn't offered endless sympathy and ass kissing like everyone else or just left him alone. She had sat with him sometimes just to give him company but not spoken a word. She let him sit in his silence but would respond to him patiently if it looked like or he felt like talking about what was on his mind.

She would make him tea and offer him a drink quietly to which he gratefully took it. When he broke down and cried she did nothing but hold him and let him sob. She acted the same as everyone else during training and even made sure others backed off when she saw he was angry or emotionally sensitive.

She even did something nobody else had done for him since losing them. Though it wasn't much she had got some candles, white feathers and a small portion of their collected ashes. Hanji had saved them till the next full moon and when the sky was clear. She then invited Levi to the roof and showed him her collections.

She had then held the candles while Levi released their ashes and the feathers on the night breeze under the stars and the moon. Though he had said nothing she knew he had appreciated it more than he could convey.

Over time their relationship had become more playful and they understood each other more than others. Their feelings and understanding of one another was not vocal but they didn't have to say it to feel it. They simply had to acknowledge they were there and find their own ways of conveying their feelings.

Eren stared at her in awe and smiled; to have someone who knew you best and stood by your side at the worst was truly wonderful. Knowing no matter what happened they would always be there; even when you didn't expect them to be.

"So… are you… I mean… has he? …" Eren asked again. He knew that sounded a little sexist but in their time most times it was the male who asked the woman if she wanted to marry. However Hanji could be a little dense sometimes so then again it did sound like that was how it would pan out.

Hanji laughed in amusement thinking back to their past. "You'd think after 5 years he would but…. He's still left me waiting. But I don't mind; I have a little bet going" she teased cheekily.

Eren raised his eyebrow in curiosity; he knew Hanji had always been playful and Levi loved a challenge. The two would shoot verbal diarrhea during dinner or when drinking tea. However; he wondered just what kind of game they were playing with each other.

"Whoever asks first wins; though neither of us have the courage to say it yet" Hanji grinned. However as long as they were alive they would keep up playing their game until the other cracked under pressure. Hanji loved to tease and mess with Levi and he loved to see just how far she would go until she got caught out. The thrill of messing with each other was so great that they never seemed to ask.

Eren chuckled "I guess caring for Levi like this gets you ready for parenthood huh?". Levi shot a glare at him from Hanji's lap meaning he was annoyed; his eyes screaming "Shut your mouth you nosy brat!".

Hanji snorted "I've been ready for the past 6 years" she teased playfully. Caring for Levi and growing beside him had taught her to care for someone else. However, it also taught her responsibility and the maturity to be ready for anything. Though pregnancy and childbirth was going to be a bitch.

Suddenly Levi grumbled in her arms and started whining in complaint. She stopped feeding him and picked him up; she hadn't really fed him that much so he couldn't need burping. "Let me" Eren offered reaching to take Levi but the baby moved away from his hands surprising him. He wondered what could be upsetting Levi so much; I mean he had been fine up until a little while ago.

Hanji lifted Levi up to look at him as he wriggled in her grasp "Didn't like me running my mouth huh?" she muttered crossly pouting playfully at him. He was so easy to read; still as stubborn as ever even as a baby.

Levi glared and wriggled meaning her guess had been right. Like she said; she knew Levi better than most people. "Gwasses…." Levi gurgled crossly. His eyes looked annoyed and he was pouting with defiance at something. However, he was having a hard time putting his words across.

"I think he wasn't happy about you bringing up the past" Eren explained calmly. Who knew Levi could be awkward about such things; given he talked about poop jokes so much.

Levi softened but still stared intently at the brown eyed woman. He then shifted again before trying to talk in baby language all over again. "Wuv…. Wuv Eh-wen and shippy gwasses" Levi muttered quietly his face turning red. God he felt like an idiot for saying such things to these two.

He cared about Eren in some way; he reminded him of Isabel and her fire. Her bright eyes and her desire to learn more about the world. Who was uncontrollable and was controlled by her emotions until her bitter end.

He acted with his heart and not his head; his emotions controlled him and often times that got in the way of his judgement. However, the fact he felt so passionately touched a slight cord with Levi.

Hanji had been there for him since day one and never stopped pestering and bothering him. She was always unpredictably crazy and didn't care what others thought about her which he admired. However, she had a temper that you didn't want to awaken; one capable of even making himself scared which was not an easy feat to do.

The two stared at Levi quietly their expressions in awe and incapable of saying something. Since becoming a baby; Levi had become such a Tsundere it was unbelievable. But at least he had become more open about his feelings; even if he couldn't project them very well in this body. The fact he was trying to communicate was a good thing.

"YOUR SO CUTE!" Hanji squealed loudly her face flushed with a happy blush. God, he was even cuter as a baby than he was as an adult; still as shitty as projecting his emotions. Like she said; Levi was still Levi even if he was a baby. Nothing had really changed apart from his physical appearance; he was still the same man she loved on the inside.

Levi made an uncomfortable expression as Hanji pressed her face against his cheek; she was getting too close again. However, he didn't complain as deep down he didn't really mind her doing such a thing.

Eren simply sat and watched as Hanji did her usual fangirling towards Levi. He did have to admit now knowing about her feelings for Levi it made this scene even cuter. To know someone as dorky and weird as Hanji could have been the one to fix the wounds in his heart; she had to be a pretty amazing woman to do such a thing.

He then took this chance to eat his food while enjoying the show. I mean he didn't know when he would get free time like this again after all. He would have to thank whoever made this; it was really good.


	4. Wake up brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren helps baby Levi settle from a bad dream  
> but Levi won't return the kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and humor ensues

Eren lay in bed quietly Levi pressed against him as he slept; his small frame spooning him. He gazed quietly at the black-haired boy as he slept; he just couldn't believe how cute baby Levi was.

It was like he was looking at a completely different person. It was hard to believe the captain he knew once looked like the baby lying next to him. Compared to the moody, stoic and often foul mouthed captain he was used to. Smaller Levi was very affectionate and cute.

He still pouted and got moody but instead of being scary he just looked very cute. It was hard to take Levi seriously given his current physical age. However Eren would never admit that for his own personal safety.

Suddenly Levi whimpered in his sleep; his face contorted with emotional pain. He curled up tighter into a ball and tears formed into the corner of his eyes. For the first time since his transformation; he really looked like a vulnerable child.

Eren became concerned; was it a bad dream? God knows with the life Levi led and his past; it would be amazing if he was able to get any sleep. Constantly living the life he did, and dealing with so much tragedy. Sleep would be a blessing to anyone in their line of work.

Being able to get a good night's sleep without thinking about the blood on your hands. He was sure people like Levi were envious of such individuals. Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by Levi opening his mouth to speak. However, what he said next rather surprised Eren.

"Ma…Mama…." Levi whimpered tearfully. The tears that formed in the corner of his eyes welled up into fat pearls that threatened to fall. His small body shaking with fear as the memories danced in his mind.

He could see her face in his mind; weak, frail and hollow. Unable to get up, unable to move. Sick and starving; but nobody would come to help her. He was sat alone in that dark dingy room; barely enough food to share between them. Filthy bed and clothes covered in dirt and blood. It made him sick.

Eren stiffened; Levi never spoke about his family life or past. He had heard from Hanji that Levi was from the underground originally. However compared to his own childhood; Levi had lived a life far worse.

A dark and miserable place located under the capitol that was the main city. A place where mothers would kill their own children just so they wouldn't have to live that life. A place were the worst of crimes could be committed and nobody batted an eye. It was literally hell considering it was hidden underground. Those who lived had to make money by whatever means necessary.

He could only guess what kind of job his mother had been forced to take and how Levi was born. But from what he could tell; she had been a good mother. Neither of them had an easy life but she did the best to care for her son. To ensure he lived and got the best of what they had. That was a mothers love.

Slowly Eren raised his hand and rubbed Levi's back in a soothing manner. He couldn't find any words to say and simply used his hand to rub circles in the smaller males back. He had no experience in caring for children or siblings whatsoever. Up until Mikasa came into his life he was an only child. So he was bad at dealing with babies or small children.

"Ssh Levi; your safe I promise. Eren is here now" he said gently. Yes, that sounded weird but he couldn't exactly say big brother, could he? He was still getting used to the fact he was his captain's temporary guardian. It just felt so weird to be acting as a parent when he himself was still a kid.

Levi was physically a baby but he was still mentally 34 years old. But because of his physical form he couldn't communicate verbally. God knows what kind of emotional storm Levi kept locked within himself. To lose his mother, be abandoned by his uncle, to lose his childhood friends and then his team.

Having to deal with all those emotions, all that grief and all that loss; it was amazing how he managed to stay sane. No wonder Levi dealt with insomnia under all that stress.

"E…Ewhen" Levi muttered quietly. He softened a little but his body stayed stiff. His little hands clenched into balls as he laid beside the teen. He could smell him nearby, he could feel his warmth. But he couldn't hear him; had something happened? Had he been killed without orders?

Eren nodded in an understanding manner "I'm here Levi; just sleep" he soothed. He wanted to help his captain in any way he could. If it meant acting as a parental figure till he got his normal body back so be it.

"E…Ewhen…. don't leave…." Levi said sleepily. He then fell asleep and his face softened into a relaxed state. Whatever dreams or memories he had now pushed to the back of his mind again.

Eren sighed a breath of relief but was rather shocked by Levi's last comment. He always believed Levi to hate him or find him a bother. The fact that Levi in his own way cared about him; that made Eren happy. He had looked up to the older male since before he could remember.

Hoping to one day be as strong and as good a leader as Levi was. He had a lot to learn and a long way to go; but one day he would get there. He then smiled fondly and poked Levi' head "Geez; just what exactly do you keep in that head of yours captain" he teased.

_ **Morning** _

Eren was laid peacefully in bed his arms sprawled over the bed quietly. He was lost to sleep and the sun gently beamed in through the windows. The room was basked in a gentle light of the morning sun. Announcing that a new day had come; that life still went on.

Meanwhile as they younger teen slept; a familiar dark haired baby was staring at the tanned teen. His dull blue eyes filled with annoyance and yet curiosity. Gazing at the body beside him.

Eren was usually a moody, short tempered little shit with a constant frown on his face. Right now, was the most relaxed Levi had ever seen the boy. He just couldn't help but stare at him; he wanted to take it all in before Eren went back to his usual self. Yes, he was taking mental pictures for later.

Eren had such long eyelashes and nice cheekbones; for someone his age he really was pretty. Now if he just learned to control his moods he would be more popular with women.

However, his stomach growled announcing to him that breakfast was needed. But he couldn't eat until the latter lying beside him woke up. He scowled crossly and poked Eren's face impatiently "Eh-wen wake up! Hungwy" Levi complained moodily.

His stomach was empty and he needed food. He couldn't exactly feed or bathe himself in this body. It was hard enough trying to get out and move. So he was relying on Eren until this were returned to normal.

Eren grumbled sleepily irritated by being woken so early. He wasn't training now that he was caring for Levi and enjoyed the lie in's. Eventually his eyes opened sleepily but he wasn't happy at being woken up. He frowned at Levi who was sitting beside him pouting.

"Levi…. its early. What's wrong?" he grumbled sleepily. Why couldn't he wait another hour or so; the sun was barely up. Then he could eat whatever to his hearts desire until he felt sick.

 _Feed me you little shit_ Levi growled mentally. He huffed crossly and frowned at Eren "Hungwy" he retorted crossly. He wasn't taking no for an answer; Eren could sleep whenever he wanted.

Eren sighed heavily and then a small gurgle came from the baby beside him. He wasn't lying he really was hungry. Eren groaned and slowly sat up; Hanji wouldn't be bringing up breakfast for a while and he wasn't exactly awake enough to cook.

However, they had bread and milk in the kitchen. He could heat Levi up some milk before sending him back to sleep. Yes as dumb as it sounded Eren had never really learned how to cook.

He yawned loudly. he was too tired to even function properly; Levi would just have to wait and he could chew him out about this when he got his body back. Then he could yell at him all he wanted.

Eren then grabbed Levi pulling him close causing the smaller male to cry out in surprise. He felt his cheeks heat as he was pressed against Eren's warm chest. "Go back to sleep Levi" Eren replied sharply his tone sleepy. It was too early to eat right now; and he was just going to have to deal with that.

Levi felt his cheeks heat and stiffened; he wasn't used to anyone being physical with him apart from Hanji. He hadn't been held like this since his mother died; not even Kenny had been like this with him. It…It felt kind of nice.

He frowned and slowly gripped hold of Eren's shirt _"Breakfast better be good brat"_ he said mentally.


	5. Cleaning day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi clean together and Mikasa drops by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor and fluff

Eren was busy cleaning the floors quietly with Levi fastened to his back tightly with ribbon. It did an X shape around his front and was wound tightly around infant Levi. He knew it was makeshift but he didn't want to risk hurting him with buckles or harnesses.

The last thing he wanted to do while Levi was a baby was hurt him (god he dreaded of doing so by accident). Because he knew that older Levi would remember it and chew him out for it later on. So, because of this he was extra careful with his captain while he was in infant form.

He wanted to keep Levi safe at all times and as far away from harm as possible. The world was a very dangerous place for not only children but babies too. There was all sorts of mischief and harm Levi could get into and he didn't want to risk it.

But despite his having to look after Levi in his weakened state, he still had chores to do as much as he wasn't keen on them. He was busy cleaning the floors with a cloth and later had to work in the kitchens to help with making dinner.

Erwin and Hanji had both agreed that Eren going into battle and leaving Levi alone would be no good. Levi wouldn't settle and was still mad at Hanji slightly for turning him into a baby. However, they had ordered he still do his part and act as a team till Levi was back to normal.

Though he was highly disappointed by this; Eren had agreed. He was somewhat sulky about not being able to fight titans while his teammates could; but staying with baby Levi wasn't such a bad alternative. I mean it had been a while since he could take it easy somewhat and he was enjoying the head space.

Earlier, he had bumped into his childhood friends Mikasa and Armin with Levi strapped to his back. Luckily it had gone smoother than he had believed it would; though he knew Mikasa was anything but happy about the whole situation.

Mikasa had been acting as a surrogate mother to Eren most of their lives; picking it up naturally shortly after losing her own parents. She had since taken on the role officially since Carla had died and helped Eren become a moral and wise young man.

So of course, she hated him hanging around with weirdo's or strangers. They may lead Eren astray or be a bad influence on him which his mother would never allow. However this did not mean she disliked unusual people like their friends; just dodgy people whom seemed shady in background.

Armin had been rather stunned by the whole situation and yet found baby Levi to be rather cute. However, he had opted to help Hanji find a cure to getting her lover back to his normal state. Knowing that Eren was way too young to permanently take on the role as Levi's guardian.

On top of that he knew how important Levi was to the core and how he had many people relying on him. Not to mention that he had loved ones waiting for him to return to normal for they missed being close to him. You had to be an idiot to see that Hanji may have enjoyed seeing Levi as a kid but missed the lovers benefits.

Hanji of course had gratefully accepted his offer of help. Knowing Armin was one of the smartest cadets in his team; they would get closer to finding a way to reverse Levi's state. Erwin had even said they could share a room for the time being; blatantly showing he wanted normal Levi back sooner.

It was clear to many that at some point she would ask Armin to become her apprentice and take over her position someday. To ignore or be unaware of his intelligence would be a whole new level of idiocy. Under Hanji's guidance he would only grow as a person and develop his already high level intellect to bigger levels.

Mikasa had stared angrily at Levi being so close to Eren; while he just glared daggers right back an unspoken anger between them. She and Levi had never really gotten along and this whole situation hadn't helped one bit. The tension between at the time being so strong you could smell it in the air.

However, she did pity him after learning of his nightmares and inability to communicate or do anything. But she would take the fact that she thought him somewhat cute to her grave. She would never live it down if Levi found out and would tease her about it until she either killed him or took a memory erasing drug from Hanji (if she had one)

So, for the time being she had allowed Eren to keep looking after Levi but asked to visit every now and again. Though she would never admit it she had somewhat been affected by baby Levi's cuteness. The cold exterior of her heart melting away to reveal a soft gooey centre within.

Once the floor was cleaned Eren sighed heavily and wiped his forehead. It had taken him some time but he had finally gotten the entire hallway clean. He then placed his cloth in the bucket being careful not to spill it and looked behind him at the now clean hallway. It was shining and not an inch of dirt could be seen.

Eren then turned his head to look at baby Levi who had been watching him in admiration the entire time he had cleaned the hallway. It was fair to say he was impressed by Eren's cleaning skills from the current expression on his small face.

"So, did I manage to reach your standards sir?" he asked playfully a cheeky grin on his face. He had cleaned every surface and crevice he could reach and get rid of all the dirt. There was no way in hell Levi would be able to find something to complain about now; it was impossible.

Levi looked around him in awe; the floor was shining and there was no dirt to be seen anywhere. The place was spotless from every angle that he could see. Eren had truly come a long way since he first joined his team; he had learned well under his wing.

"Cwean…. ehwen….. wehw done" Levi said in an amazed tone his dull blue eyes shining brightly. The floor was so clean he could eat off of it (not that he ever would of course). He couldn't remember the last time he had been so positively shocked instead of in a negative sense.

Of all the cleaners in the 105th trainee group Eren was by far the best. He knew the standards of which Levi expected everything to be from personal experience. He never half assed the job knowing the consequences of what would happen if he did.

Eren smiled at Levi's comment and laughed to himself in amusement. Seeing Levi make such a face was unbelievable; he was rather enjoying it as he never knew when it would happen again. He had never seen the captain look so happy before; he really did love cleaning.

He then straightened up and dusted himself off getting rid of any remaining dust on himself. After all that hard work scrubbing floors, he could use a snack. But first he had to take the water down to be poured out; I mean he couldn't just leave it here.

He would eat later and feed Levi at the same time so he would make less runs. For now, Levi seemed to be fine and not in need of food desperately; so, he could leave it a while. But he would have to keep an eye on him in case he changed his mind and decided he was hungry.

He then nodded in content of his appearance and made his way outside carefully carrying the bucket of now lukewarm soapy water outside. The last thing he wanted to dowas spill it all over Levi. He knew that would make Levi cry and he would only throw a tantrum about it.

That was the last thing he needed since it was hard enough looking after Levi as it was. He still hadn't forgotten about the time that he woke up feeling like crap because Levi woke up early and wouldn't let him go back to sleep for a while.

_ **Outside** _

Eren poured the dirty water from the bucket into the drain quietly watching the fluid pour away. He made sure to get rid of every drop and hummed in content when he was done. He never would have thought that cleaning could be so therapeutic; no wonder Levi loved it so much.

He then sighed heavily and carried the bucket alongside him to put away swinging it a little from boredom. He would have to ask Hanji if there was anything else that he could do to help. I mean its not like he had much else to do since he was stuck here until Levi reverted to his normal self.

"Eren" a familiar voice called out from behind him. She was glad she found him; Hanji had asked her to give this to him for Levi to change into. From what she knew Levi had been wearing the same clothes for 3 days now and they were getting rather grubby. God knows he could use something cleaner to wear.

However, it was only his clothes that were filthy. It was blatantly obvious that Eren had been keeping Levi well-groomed as well as himself due to his shiny skin and clean hair. Levi liked nothing better than to clean every inch of himself and the others around him.

If he wasn't completely clean and free of dirt he would not get out of the bath. There was no doubt while in baby form he would still find ways of making sure Eren kept both of them clean to his standards. But she could imagine him making baby yells at Eren until he got the message.

But she had to admit the mental image of Eren giving baby Levi a bath while he whined and had a tantrum about not being bathed properly did sound amusing. Levi sulking submerged in water while Eren scrubbed him all over did make her want to crack a smile.

Eren turned to see Mikasa rushing towards him carrying something to her chest protectively. Upon reaching them, she stared at baby Levi quietly for a while her black eyes filled with awe. Her usual calm composure now a look of wonder and her cheeks hinting with a slight blush of pure joy.

She had no idea of how the usual stubborn and moody captain had once been so cute as a baby. It was hard to believe she was looking at the same person. It almost made her dislike of him vanish; _almost._ It didn't mean she had lost herself completely to his adorable nature yet.

Levi scowled at Mikasa crossly and gripped his tiny fists into balls. The Ackerman brat may have been from his family bloodline but he didn't get along with her in the least. If anything, her defiance just tested his already short patience. The amount of trouble she had gotten him into was endless.

To boot, her lack of ability to do anything outside of something that _didn't_ involve Eren frustrated him. She had her own life outside of Eren before she met him and she was a smart girl; so why didn't she do anything for herself for once?

Eren saw her staring into space and blinked innocently; just what was she staring at? Was his hair a mess because of the cloth he had on earlier or something? He knew it ruffled his hair a little but it kept dirt out when doing chores. I mean the thing was for convenience and cleanliness not a fashion accessory after all.

"Uh…Mikasa?" he asked curiously. Was she going to stand there all day staring into space holding the parcel she had for them? God, she really was an oddball sometimes. He wondered how all her admirers would feel if they could see how goofy Mikasa acted in real life. How would their perceived opinions of her change then?

Mikasa snapped out of her daydream and realized she had been spacing out. God, she felt like a weird for staring at her captain like that. But she couldn't help it; it was so hard to get her head around the fact they were the same guy.

She then quickly handed Eren the parcel filled with clean child clothes for Levi. Hanji had gone shopping earlier and got him some new bed clothes and child clothes. A simple child's white bed shirt that would reach his knees and then day clothes.

But because of his child like form he couldn't dress like he used to anymore. His child day clothes would consist of a small beige shirt and black trousers. Not exactly high quality but it was all they could find on such short notice.

I mean Levi's change had been unexpected to say the least. It had been supposed to help with his insomnia not turn him into an infant all over again. So its not like they had planned ahead in this department so it was really just a "go with the flow" situation.

"I have to go. I was asked to help unpack the food rations; I only came to give you the clothes" Mikasa explained apologetically. But she knew how much Eren would need it. No matter what, even if he never outright asked for her help; she would always be there for him.

She then hurried off to help out the other soldiers. Though she didn't really have to rush she felt uncomfortable about how the situation was messing with her mentally. Though she didn't like Levi at all; seeing him as a kid was really getting to her.

His cute heart shaped face, his big round dull blue eyes and soft black hair. God, it was really getting to her; she couldn't stand how his cuteness was affecting her. She had to remember that the baby was still the same 35-year-old tea drinking, shit talking, sadistic, deadpan, moody, unapologetic, insomniac captain of the survey core.

But every time she looked at his face her heart melted like warm butter in a hot pan. All of her anger melted away into maternal mode and she wanted nothing more than to gaze at him for hours and cling to him. If anyone was to touch him she would have slit their throat.

Once he was back to normal she swore she was going to kick Levi's ass. For not only getting Eren into this bother but for making her feel this mushy stuff. Especially for the likes of him. " _He's not cute. He's not cute. Snap out of it Mikasa!"_ she yelled angrily to herself.

God what was getting into her lately; why was his baby form affecting her so much. The whole situation didn't make sense to her and she was such a conflicted mess inside. She would have to do some exercise later on to make herself feel better about this; otherwise she would go mad.

Eren simply stared at Mikasa as she ran off awkwardly after just randomly stopping by. He really had no idea of what was wrong with her lately but he had a small guess of what it could be. I mean he was naive to some things but not everything despite what people believed.

Mikasa had been overwhelmed to see Levi's baby form. She was so used to seeing the captain as he usually was that she didn't know how to handle it. All of her circuits and emotions had shut down and she had gone into shock then anger.

Deep down Mikasa was a truly emotional and kind person; but was bad at expressing it. She was known for her temper and sadistic nature when need be; but she was not a bad girl. I mean who wouldn't be fucked up after what she went through before they became adopted siblings.

She had lived her whole life without a family and only her friends Armin and Eren. To see Levi turned into a baby brought out natural maternal instincts in her. The desire to protect something smaller and weaker than her from harm; like a mammal would to a baby in a pack.

I mean they were 16 now. Relationships, maternal feelings and sexual awakenings were bound to be on the never ending list of things puberty gave you. Though having kids should be put off the list for a while now until they were ready.

Though he hated Jean "Horse-face" Kirstein with a passion he had some respect for the guy. And he could tell he truly cared for his adopted sister in more than just a sexual way. He not only admired the woman; but he genuinely cared for her well being; emotionally and physically.

Of all the guys, he could give his sister up to; he wouldn't be happy about it but he would prefer Jean. Because he knew Jean would respect her as a person and take care of her. He would treat her as an equal and he would never risk losing her whatsoever.

Once this was all over and should he die in battle or lose himself to his titan side; he would hope that Jean would be the one to care for her. To marry her and make a family with Mikasa; to give her all the things she never had in life.

Levi saw Eren staring at Mikasa and growled under his breath. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous of Eren paying attention to someone else instead of him. He was used to Eren paying attention to him literally 24/7 and babying him around the clock.

He didn't like it that Eren was now not giving him his full attention and dazing out. He then reached up and yanked some of Eren's hair crossly. This made Eren cry out in pain and shock at the gesture and turned towards the baby on his back.

"Levi what the hell? That really hurt!" he snapped crossly. He could have just made a noise or patted his back. Why did he pull his hair like that? He knew how many nerve endings were on the scalp right? Hanji would tell him about this sort of thing surely?

Though he was a baby now his Ackerman strength sure as hell hadn't depleted. It was still as strong as ever which terrified Eren. Especially since he didn't know what he was capable of. He would have to watch his back against the mutant baby of superhuman strength.

Levi pouted at his outburst and frowned up at Eren "Peh teh-shun to meh" he whined crossly. He didn't know how long he would be stuck in this body; so, he would enjoy being spoiled to the couldn't remember the last time he had been able to relax or be babied.

Not since he was a kid before his mother had passed away all those years ago. He couldn't remember someone had doted on him or paid this much attention to him; not for a long fucking time. Sure, Hanji did but he didn't mean in the romantic goofball flirty way that she did.

He meant maternal or protective love that a guardian would towards their child or family member. He hadn't felt affection or attention like that since his mother had died and god knows Kenny hadn't been the best uncle by that side of things by any means.

For the first time in his life he was being spoiled by another person. He was being taken care of and babied like his mother had done all those years ago and he was enjoying it. So, until his body returned to normal and he was an adult again.

He would take his time and cling to Eren as much as possible before he had to face the real world again. He would continue to play in this short dream of being a baby again and having some form of innocence that he had long since lost a long time ago in his younger years.

Eren blinked and stared at Levi in surprise. Trying to piece together what was going on inside his head. It…I couldn't be. Was…. was Levi jealous? Because he had been speaking to Mikasa and ignoring him? He couldn't believe how cute that was.

He then grinned and smirked in amusement. It seemed since Captain Levi became a baby he was learning all sort of new things about him that he never knew. But he wondered if he should keep them to himself or use them to blackmail Levi later on.

Chuckling to himself, he then pinched Levi's cheek causing the latter to wince and frown crossly. Obviously, he did not appreciate being patronized by a kid by any means whatsoever. Making his adult mind known despite his younger exterior; reminding Eren of the situation.

"Sorry Levi. But you can't always come first. I have to take care of other things too" he teased. He knew that later on he was going to pay for saying that; but he would enjoy it for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you loved it


End file.
